1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-speed and power-augmenting transmission structure for an electric car, particularly to one provided in a gear case for augmenting the power of an electric car so as to move up an upward slope easily without increasing the power of the electric motor of an electric car.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Nowadays numerous industries in our society depend upon fossil oil, and especially transportation requires tremendously large quantity of gasoline and diesel refined from fossil oil. As consumption of fossil oil has gone up and up, the price of fossil oil has risen up to a surprising level, so related sectors have been struggling to find substitutes all over the world. Therefore electricity has become one of its substitutes, used in electric cars or hybrids, in order to reduce heavy dependence on fossil oil. A conventional electric car shown in FIG. 1 is mainly provided with a driving axle 80, which drives a last gear 70, and the last gear 70 then drives a rear wheel axle 81 to move the car forward or backward. However, a conventional electric car needs a very great power in case it runs up an upward slope, and manufacturers have to make the car and the electric motor larger to conquer this problem, and accordingly have to add up its cost and enlarge its body, in addition to the drawback that the rear wheel axle 81 becomes heavier to result in bad effect in its suspension.